1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waterproof devices and, particularly, to a waterproof add-on to a connector to which a cable has been connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese utility patent application Kokai No. 06-33107 discloses a waterproof device for waterproofing a connector. FIG. 5 shows such a waterproofing device. This waterproof device 5 includes a sealing member 140, a waterproof housing 160, and an O-ring 180. This is a board fixed type device. To attach it, a cable 14 is put through the waterproof housing 160 and the seal member 140 and screws 190 are driven into holes 102 in a board 100 through holes 176 of the waterproof housing 160 such that the waterproof housing 160 is closed from inside by the seal member 140 and the O-ring 180 is pressed against the board 100. To remove the waterproof device 5, it is necessary to remove the screws 190 from the board 100, and it takes time to attach or detach a connector. Where the holes 102 are closed with an adhesive to waterproof them, it becomes difficult to remove the waterproof device 5.
To assure fitting between connector components, it is necessary to position accurately the screw holes 102 and a mating connector 120. If the mating connector 120 is shifted from a fitting opening 110, close contact between the seal member 140 and the waterproof housing 160 is not guaranteed.